The Second Litter
by Light Of The MoonSong
Summary: This story takes place after the last hope and will be awesome. It is the story of a young cat and her life. You will have to read to find out the rest. This is my first fan fiction. This is rated T for birth scenes and gore. Disclaimer:I do not own Warriors Erin hunter does.


**Jayfeathers POV**

"All right I'm all set. Expect me to be back by dawn tomorrow." said Jayfeather as he made his way out of camp following the familiar path to the moon pool. He made his way through the forest and up to the Windclan border. He sat down to wait for the other medicine cats. Kestrelflight, Mothwing, and Willowshine all came together. Littlecloud came a few minutes after them. They made their way up to moon pool and got there around dusk. Jayfeather conversed for a while with Willowshine. He had become very close to her since Leafpool stepped down as medicine cat. The moon began to rise and the medicine cats quieted and laid down by the pool. They lapped from the water and fell asleep. Jayfeather drank up the wonderful starlight water. He lay against the cold stone and fell asleep.

_Jayfeather opened his eyes and saw the familiar Starclan hunting grounds. He began to walk in search of some cats dreams to wander in. "Not tonight, Jayfeather." said a she cats voice. "Spottedleaf." Jayfeather snarled in annoyance. "Jayfeather we have something to show you." A very familiar voice said. "Firestar!" exclaimed Jayfeather. "We have a prophecy for you." said Firestar, "Follow us." They disappeared through the trees and Jayfeather followed. Firestar stopped at pool that reflected the stars. "What do you have to tell me?" Jayfeather asked exasperated. "Shh look into the water." Spottedleaf said as she scooted closer to Firestar. Jayfeather looked into the pool. He saw a full moon rising over the lake and a huge ripple pass through it. The moon then turned red and a shadow came over the lake. The stars disappeared from sight and the stench of blood surrounded Jayfeather. "What is the Prophecy?" Jayfeather mewed nervously as his gray pelt fluffed up. "The Moon shall rise and the Ripple shall follow. The moon will burn red and a shadow will fall over the lake clans. The stars will no longer shine and blood shall surround the clans." Spottedleaf mewed ominously. "What….. What does it mean?" Jayfeather asked worriedly. "You must figure it out with the help of the three. It will come to pass no matter what. No one not even the three can stop this power from rising. It will be more powerful than all." Firestar and Spottedleaf began to fade as the sun began to rise. "Wait don't go. I need your help what is the power?" he asked frantically. "Remember just as before it will be kin of my kin" Firestar's voice whispered as Jayfeather awoke. _

Jayfeather woke up in a cold sweat. He quickly got to his paws when he felt the warm sunshine on his gray fur. He began to run as fast as he could up the well worn path. "Jayfeather! What's wrong? Where are you going in such a hurry?" Willowshine asked groggily. "I need to tell you something before you go!" she said when he didn't reply. "I can't talk now. Squirrelflight is due to kit any hour and she will need me! I'm sorry we will have to talk at the gathering." Jayfeather said as he quickly ran up to her looked to see if the other medicine cats were awake and licked her on the ear before he left. For a second he wished he could stay there and drink in her scent and warmth forever. But he knew his foster mother would need him so he left and ran towards the Thunder clan camp. When he reached camp he slowed his pace so as not to worry his clan mates. He coolly walked up to high ledge and into the cave. "Bramblestar?" he asked into the damp air. "Yes Jayfeather I'm in here." Bramblestar said as he and Brackenfur finished conversing. "There is something I need to tell you." Jayfeather said casually as he waited for Brackenfur to leave. "What is it Jayfeather?" Bramblestar said as a flicker of excitement passed through his eyes at the thought of what the medicine cat had to tell him. "I received a prophecy last night." Jayfeather whispered in a worried tone. "Well from the sound of it the prophecy must be bad." "Yes. It is very grave. First a was taken to this pool and it reflected the moon rising ove-" Jayfeather was cut off by a shriek from out in the camp. "We are being invaded." Bramblestar said crossly. Stupid cat, Jayfeather thought to himself. He doesn't even recognize his mates cry. "Bramblestar its ok Squirrelflight is kitting."Jayfeather said as he ran down high ledge and to the medicine den. "What! Oh know what am I going to do?" Jayfeather her Bramblestar say before Jayfeather ran into the nursery. "Squirrelflight. I need you to breathe in and out very slowly." Jayfeather said as he looked down on his foster mother. She was sweating like crazy and was breathing a little slower. "Ok this is going to hurt." Said Jayfeather when he sensed the first kit was coming. He heard his mother scream and then the first kit slithered out. "Ok that was great. It's a tom kit by the scent of it. You are going to have to do this four more times before you are done so try to save some energy." He said as Bramblestar came in with a moss ball soaked in water. "Bramblestar you are going to have to leave until she's is done kit- he was cut off again by one of Squirrelflights shrieks and the sound of another kit rolling out. He heard Bramblestar swallow deeply and then rush out of the nursery. "Good. Good. It's another Tom kit." said Jayfeather as she screamed and birthed another kit. "Great. Another tom. Dovewing can you lick all of them off she still has two more." Jayfeather asked Dovewing. "All ready on it Jay." Dovewing said through the bundle of fur she already had started to lick. Squirrelflight shrieked again and a she kit came tumbling out. " Dovewing get Leafpool to help lick them off." He told the gray she cat. Squirrelflight squealed again, but no kit came out. "Oh no. The kit is stuck." Jayfeather Mewed distressed. Then Leafpools scent wreathed around him. He felt comforted at her scent. " Oh thank star clan you're here. The kit is stuck I need your help." Jayfeather mewed to his mother. He felt her tense and take one step back. "Come on Leafpool. Squirrelflight needs you….. I need you." Jayfeather whispered the last part. "Ok come on let's get to work." Said Leafpool confidently. But before she could do anything Squrrelflight Shrieked one last time and the kit came slithering out. "Oh thank Star clan." Mewed Leafpool and Squirrelflight in unison. "What color are they?" Jayfeather asked feeling a pang of anger at the fact he couldn't see his foster siblings. "The first tom is exactly like Bramblestar brown tabby, the second tome looks like Sandstorm and Leafpool mixed together sandy tabby color, the third tom looks like Lionblaze, the first she kit born is a little light gray kit with long hair and the last kit is where is she? Oh Dovewing you had her ok well she looks… by star clan she looks exactly like Firestar." said Squirrelflight in astonishment. "What will you name them?" Jayfeather asked. "I can't name them yet I will need Bramblestar to help." said Squirrelflight as she licked the big brown tabby. "Well I will go get him, but first you need to take this borage." Leafpool said as if it was still her job to do. Squirrelflight took the borage and Leafpool went to get Bramblestar. "She seems to be getting back to her old self." Squirrelflight said with a yawn. "Yes she does." Jayfeather agreed as he felt a flicker of hope. He heard Bramblestar shuffled his feet as if he was going to be ambushed by his mate and kits. "Come on Bramblestar they are _our _kits not Shadow clan warriors." said Squirrelflight jokingly. Bramblestar went up and looked down upon his kits. "What should we name them?" he asked. "We should name the big one that looks like you Eaglekit." She said excitedly. "Oh and lets name the sandy one Sparkkit." Bramblestar said as he licked the small kits head. "Let's name the one that looks like Lionblaze Blazekit and the one that looks like Firestar Emberkit."Squirrelflight said with glee. "And the small gray one, Oh look she has already opened her eyes they look like little green stars! Starkit?" Bramblestar asked. "No let's name her Grasskit!" Squirrelflight said. Leafpool walked in and said, "How about Moonkit?" Jayfeather went cold when Squirrelflight and Bramblestar both said, "It's perfect."

Then Jayfeather heard a whisper, "It will be kin of your kin."


End file.
